


paying the devil his dues

by Isacaaron



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Demons, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death's interference is cause for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paying the devil his dues

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad so sorry all mistakes are my own. I don't own sleepy hollow or the lovely characters. Please let me know what you think or if there is a mistake somewhere. Kudos welcome. Much love and thanks for reading.

The iron bindings bite deep into his wrist, black blood spills like black tar from the whip marks across his back. He slumps forward feet leaving bloody footprints as he struggles to regain his footing on the stone floor. Icy water splashes his back causing him to slip again. The loud popping sound as his shoulders finally pull painfully out of socket make him cringe.

Moloch steps forward bare feet splashing bloody water across his calves. Disgusted he uses the horseman's coat to stand on. He cruelly jabs his nails into the taunt, bruising skin of Death's dislocated shoulders. He listens to the man's soul gasp in pain. "You dared to interfere with my plans. I who gave you life!" Moloch hisses grabbing a handful of hair that shouldn't be there; but here Death's soul is laid bare. 

Death gasps again, struggling against the painful hold in his hair and the nails piercing the joint of his shoulder. 'You promised her to me!' He screams as unatural sunlight threatens to burn his bare chest. Death scrambles backwards right into Moloch's chest. He grits his teeth as strong arms wrap deceptively gentle across his chest. The manacles holding him up release him to fall...to have no choice but to let Moloch hold him up.

Moloch laughs and curls his body around the one trembling in his arms. "I can take what and who I want." He wrenches both shoulders back into place, his body thrumming in twisted arousal at the scream and crunch of bone. He can feel the cursed blood surging into numb arms. "By the time I am done with you..." Moloch's sharp teeth worry a bruised shoulder until blood wells up. "You will wish you could die again."

Death struggles against the arms carrying him somewhere. Moloch had blinded him before he had picked him up. He is dropped roughly onto something soft, to comfortable to be a cell floor. His blindness is lifted as bonds secure his wrist behind his back. "What sick joke is this my lord?" 

Moloch ignores the question in favor of running his fingertips over the lash marks he had inflicted earlier. He pulls Death up to kneel on the bed, fingers pulling the laces of his riding pants loose enough to slide down well toned thighs. He presses Death forward, bare ass exposed to hungry eyes. 

Moloch's hands tremble as he palms Death's bare ass, fingers spreading the cheeks apart. He laughs as Death struggles now, cursing and jerking against the leather bindings. "Enough." Moloch hisses hand coming down hard enough to welt one perfect globe of flesh. "The more you fight the worse this shall be." 

He blankets the body in front of him, teeth nipping gently against a sore shoulder as his fingertips caress and prod against Death's tight, virgin hole. He smirks as it twitches under his fingers. "Take your punishment and return to your whore." 

Abraham grits his teeth, body held taunt and still. He ignores the tongue tracing every vertebrae of his spine. He jerks and tries to close his legs when that accursed tongue traces over his hole. He growls as hands tighten on his thighs in an iron grip. His pants tear as his knees are spread wide, opening him up to be laid bare to lust filled eyes. 

Moloch leans forward spreading Death's quivering ass to tongue and lap under that beautiful hole is twitching and wet. He sucks and pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, relishing the sharp gasp and tremor that runs through the body under him. Moloch purrs and thrusts his tongue in and out; before pushing his finger in to mimic his tongue. 

Abraham jerks, shivers racing through his body. Nerve endings long since ignored or deadened to feeling flare to life. He gasps, worring his lip until blood coats his lower jaw. He fights hard against the urge to push back. He fights back his sick desire to purr and beg for the disgusting lust that fills his belly with heat; and also makes him gag in disgust.

Moloch removes his tongue, leaving behind a teasing finger to slowly loosen the tightness squeezing around his large digit. Moloch twists his hand around without removing his finger; before rolling Abraham onto his back. A sick smirk stretches enough to bare his sharp fangs as his eyes rake over sweat and blood coated skin. He curls his finger up to press hard and unrelenting against the small bundle of nerves deep within. Tilting his head he watches as Abraham struggles against against his own body. Laughing, Moloch uses his free hand to strip himself bare; before climbing onto the bed.

Abraham spits out curses as the finger presses and strokes harder. He breaks, crying out he presses his hips down. Sweat stings his inhuman eyes as he looks everywhere; but at the naked demon prince between his trembling thighs. He whines in disappointment as the finger is removed. 

Moloch leans forward tongue coming out to lick a line around a quickly hardening nipple. His other hand tweaks and rubs against the other nipple until both harden. Moloch kisses the small bud softly before his needle sharp tooth pierces the nub. He relishes the scream that breaks up the heavy silence of his lair. "Hush, this is merely the beginning of your punishment." Moloch promises as he repeats the bite to the other nipple. Black blood beads up and glistens like black diamonds in the candle light.

Abraham jerks his head back, snarling at the demon. He uses his free heels to kick hard at bare flesh. He spits out curses and promises of his own. "You are nothing but a false promise! You gave her to me only to try to have her killed!" Venom drips from his words, as his ankles are pinned to the bed.

Moloch quickly pulls his legs painfully apart spreading them to the point of dislocation. "You will obey me or I will find another to take your place!" Moloch releases Death's ankles but not before threatening to truss them up as well. He smiles as the horseman lays still, chest heaving and teeth grinding against unsaid words. Moloch kneels back between those wide spread legs. He massages sore hips as he traces abdominal muscles smirking as the jump under his teasing tongue. 

Abraham's breath catches in his throat as that skilled tongue slides ever lower. He curses softly as the flesh between trembling legs starts to fill with blood. He turns away as Moloch lifts his legs up to wrap around his shoulders. Warm, wetness surrounds his cock causing him to cry out as he hardens fully in a to skilled mouth. "P-please stop this...this is no punishment! This is disgusting!" He pauses the rest of his thoughts cut off as a hand strokes his spit slick cock and a tongue laps at his quickly tightening balls. 

Moloch leans back up to lap at the tip leaking erection. Warm sweet fluid dribbles on to his tongue. Moloch purrs and licks harder pressing his tongue into the slit earning a pained cry from his prisoner. He smirks and repeats the motion until the slit is weeping, abused and red. Reaching under Abraham he releases his arms. "Do as I command and you might get to see her again." 

Abraham grinds his teeth against the urge to lash out. Instead he forces himself to wait, content in stretching his arms to soothe the pain and soreness. "Do..ahh w-what you will." He stutters out as that skilled tongue slides down his softening length. He gasps, unable to look away as Moloch's tongue wraps around him. The wet muscle tightens and loosens until he is pushing his hips into the massaging ring of flesh. Growling, he curses when the tongue slides away with one long lick from base to head. 

Moloch laughs, blowing cool air across wet, saliva slicked skin. Amusement lights up his eyes as the flesh jerks and twitches leaking more fluid. Leaning up he licks across taunt stomach muscles. Moloch laps up every drop of fluid, a quiet moan leaves his throat as more slickness drips down his cheek. "Mmm you taste exquisite." He rubs his lips across the tip before slipping his mouth around the hardened flesh. 

Moloch reaches forward pressing claw tipped fingers to bloody lips. He groans around the flesh in his mouth taking it to the root and swallowing hard as his fingers are sucked on. He pulls his fingers away with a wet pop. Moloch trails the wet cooling saliva down to tease that beautifully tight hole. Pushing past the ring of muscle he quickly finds the small bundle of nerves to caress and tease. 

Abraham cries out hips jerking up. The scrap of teeth against his length does nothing to stop the heated coil in his belly from snapping. He offers no warning, a small victory however short lived. His seed floods the mouth wrapped around him, thighs tightening to the point of cutting off air. He relishes the hand that claws at his thigh; before a sharp nail threatens to cut him open from the inside as teeth press into his still leaking erection. 

Moloch jerks his head back making sure to leave deep grooves in Death's thighs with his horns as he roughly flips him over. He coughs, saliva and cum dripping from his lips. Reaching up he collects the fluid, his fingers slick; but not slick enough. "You will wish you hadn't done that." 

Moloch shoves three fingers knuckle deep into the body under him. The tight hole tears coating his fingers with blood. He moans at the pain filled scream that echoes off the walls. He lays over Abraham's back, "I show you compassion and..." he twists his fingers adding another before spreading them. "Yet you dare take advantage of your Master." Moloch bites down hard and jerks his fingers free. "Oh, how you have forgotten your place." 

Abraham jerks body bloody and abused. The feeling of blood and his own release trickling from his body and down his thighs. For the first time in hundreds of years he feels true fear and cold. Death shivers another scream tears from his throat as something much bigger and longer slams into him. He cries out biting into his forearm as his hips are jerked up. Abraham is forced to moved, the flesh is pulled from his body. 

Moloch moves quickly, jerking Abraham into his lap. He relishes the pure tormented look as he forces the horseman to lower himself back onto his thick, blood covered length. "Such a faithful pet." Moloch smirks as he grips lithe hips, nails digging in. He smacks one firm ass cheek "Now obey and ride me until I find my pleasure." 

Abraham curses every god he knows as excruciating pain mixed with burst of pleasure numbs his body to the perverse act. Moloch had long since given up on him riding him to finish. Moloch flips then back over spanking Abraham's thighs until the spread. "Take me inside of you!" He leans over Death's back to bury his teeth into a muscular shoulder as the length inside of him swells even bigger. He whimpers in pain as heat floods deep inside of him. He feels like he is being burned from inside out as unclean seed keeps filling him up. 

Moloch growls and pulls his teeth and claws free. Rolling both of them to their sides, he floods the body he is knotted in until Abraham's belly is distended with his cum. "Never disobey me again." He moans softly as Abraham tries to pull away only to gasp in pain and clench around his knot. "Still yourself or..." Moloch starts to pull his knot out only to have his hips grabbed.

Abraham pants and whimpers, "S-stop please m-master." Death whines as a soft wet palm wraps around his over sensitive erection causing his hips to wiggle back against the thick knot. Gasping, he cums again after a few strokes.

Abraham isn't sure how long he is held and stroked to completion. He is sure his balls are empty as he cums again, the fluid barely a trickle. Abraham has never felt the need to rest and heal more than he does now; but with his Master's hands stroking and teasing his body he can achieve no reprieve.

Moloch rocks his hips and cums hard pulling a pained moan from the body curled in front of him. He groans as his knot releases, but he stays still. Running a soothing hand over abused muscles of Abraham's body until the inhuman's heart slows. "Sleep and heal and never cross me again..or you shall bear me and my offspring." Moloch kisses and licks as his hands caress the abused body a soft expression on his face. "You have much to learn about pleasures of the flesh and matters of the heart." 

***

Abraham awakens alone and cold. Some unknown heavy feeling an alien emotion he refuses to realize or give a name too. He curses Moloch as his body aches as he tries to stand. Abraham gasps as unexpected pleasure races up his spine.

Twenty minutes later his own fingers are buried deep in his body as he spills for the sixth time. Moloch's release drenching his thighs and his bed, he curses as the mirror across the room returns to normal. He isn't sure but he could have sworn Moloch had been watching him as he gasped and whimpers his name with every release. 

Abraham dresses, stretching and relishing each pop and sore muscle. He runs his fingertips tips over the claiming mark on his shoulder; before pulling his shirt over it. After all he did have a busy night of hunting down Katrina.


End file.
